


Is It You?

by At_least_three_letters



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_least_three_letters/pseuds/At_least_three_letters
Summary: A story inspired by the prompt my sister gave me; your eyes look like your soulmates hair (ie; if your soulmates hair is green, so are your eyes)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Sick!

Patton rubbed his eyes slowly, yawning. Glancing at the clock, he gasped and scrambled off his bed, almost falling. It was 8 AM. Classes started at 7:45. Feet thumping against his soft carpet, he grabbed his usual outfit- a sky blue polo, pressed khakis, along with his favorite hoodie. He snatched his glasses off the nightstand, wondering how he managed to miss his alarm. Smacking his ankle on Logan's desk as he dashed to the restroom, he grunted in pain before continuing. Logan, of course, was his room mate. Something seemed off about his desk, but he was in too much of a hurry to care.

"I'm late!" he gasped. He'd never been late before! It was highly against his morals, being late. Especially this late. It was a 10 minute walk to the college from his dorm, which didn't help whatsoever.

Skidding into the bathroom, he ripped off his pajama shirt. It was soft, warm, and fluffy. As it slipped off his chest, the cold burned onto his skin. Wincing, Patton dropped the llama-patterned shirt onto the tiled floor.

It made a sound like sand, spilling down onto a rock on a secluded beach. He then began to try and get out of his loose pajama pants, which were also adorned with sleepy llamas. Hopping around on one leg, he leaned against the shiny porcelain counter and tugged at the pantleg that had seemingly gotten caught on his foot.

"Come on, get- off!" He grunted, pulling harder. With another loud noise, the pant leg finally popped away. Stumbling, he landed on the tile floor hard. Trying to get himself off the somewhat slippery ground, he growled at himself. He needed to hurry up! He was already going to be a half hour late.

Tears sprung to his eyes when a joint cracked loudly. And not in a 'let me crack my knuckles real quick' way. His ankle had given out just as he had gotten up. Clinging to the counter desperately, he managed to keep himself up with one elbow.

That was when he looked at himself in the mirror. Everything was normal; messy brown hair that he was never able to completely tame, slightly muscled shoulders and torso, a light dusting of freckles, button nose, that scar on his cheek from a childhood incident, and, when he smiled at himself, even his small dimples showed. But then, he looked himself in the eye.

A shocked cry escaped his lips. They were their normal, deep brown, but… they had a strong streak of dark blue now. He knew the whole superstition about soulmates, but he thought it was fake! However much he hated it, it was the only logical explanation.

"Oh, jeez…" Patton moaned, exasperated and stressed. He couldn't show up to his lectures with blue in his eyes! Surely, it didn't meet the dress code.

So what if nobody else followed the code that the school had set up? It was loosely enforced, so nobody thought to care. The most you could get as a repercussion for not following dress code was a stern lecture. Half of the kids thought it was funny, anyways. But he didn't care about the others- well, he did, just not now- nor did he care about whoever he was supposed to love dying their hair!

Rummaging around in a dusty drawer, he managed to find a very old pair of contacts he had bought a while back, when he first thought it was true. See, that was before he had been subject to this whacky change.

Peeling his eyelid back, he grimaced as he placed the ancient contact in. It covered the streak, and made his vision somewhat blurry. Shoving the other in impatiently, he didn't notice that a large portion of the color had somehow faded from the contact with time, and most of the blue in his left eye was showing.

Throwing his polo onto his chest, he slipped inside of it and fumbled with the buttons hurriedly. Grumbling, he finally got them done up and grabbed the neatly folded khakis, which had now become slightly wrinkled. He usually made an effort to keep them smooth, but he usually wasn't this late. In fact, he couldn't remember a time when he had been late. To anything.

Fiddling with his sweater, he tied a sloppy knot with the sleeves and let the garment settle on his wide shoulders. Clawing at his hair with rushed fingers, he tried earnestly to smooth it down. A tendril of the brown locks stood straight up, much to his anger and displeasure. Flicking the sink on, he grabbed a fistful of the frigid water, waved his hand to get most of it off, and rubbed his now damp fingers onto the rebel hank of hair. Finally letting out a content sigh, he shook his head to get rid of any droplets of water that had loosened away from his short curls.

It straightened out as the day went on, but his bedhead always seemed to be curly. Looking down, he continued to stride out of the male bathroom- which was shared, like an elementary school restroom- and was met with a strong, broad chest.

Gasping softly, he snapped his head up to see Logan, clad in a somewhat loose dress shirt and slacks- both black- and an indigo tie, which was fastened tightly and securely around his neck. His shirt was tucked into his pants, just as Patton's was.

"Sorry, Logan," he muttered, trying to push past him without being rude. Logan shared a dorm with him, and hadn't been there when he woke up that morning. He had a neatly made bed in the corner of the room, and a small wooden desk with a rolling chair that normally had large stacks of paperwork and a large monitor. Today, he noticed, there wasn't any of said paperwork cluttering the desk. It had been accumulating for weeks, maybe months, now. Why did it all suddenly get shuffled away?

Patton finally managed to get past Logan, and began rushing off to his class. His polished leather shoes tapped quietly on the wooden hallway's flooring.

"Wait." Logan whispered, his fingers clinging to the slowly receding sweatshirt tied over Patton's back. He stopped, eyes wide. He longed to say, 'what do you want? I'm late.' but that would be rude, and being rude was, well… rude. Not polite, as he tried his best to be.

Turning slowly, he composed himself and looked up at the taller man with kind eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, head cocked slightly to the side. Eyes searching Logan's, probing for any sort of negative emotion that could be directed in any possible way towards him. His ankle throbbed, yet he could only dream of crying out the agony he felt from it.

Logan looked at him, looming down over Patton. But, much to his surprise, he wasn't scared or intimidated by the larger figure at all. If anything, he was comforted- whatever that meant.

Logan's pupils drifted somewhat past him, slightly to the side, and what looked like shock flickered inside his soft brown eyes. The exact shade of my hair, Patton realized.

He had always been good at reading other's eyes, to the point of it being somewhat concerning, but now he wished he wasn't that good at it. He could practically hear the words Logan was thinking, just through his eyes. 'what? Is that possible?' Patton could feel his heart pick up. Was what real? Something occurred to him that hadn't really crossed his mind before.

Logan had a dark blue streak in his hair.

Patton stepped back slightly, waiting for Logan to respond so he could just get out of there. His head spun, and questions whirled inside of his brain. Both the reasonable and chaotic voices of his mind screamed with absolute confusion and terror.

Logan looked as if he was about to say something important. But, instead, he considered his words for a moment and finally spoke. After what seemed like hours- even if those hours were really just a few stunning seconds- the words slipped away from his lips, tantalizingly slow.

"We… have a test today. In chemistry. Did you cram last night? Is that why you're late?" when he doesn’t answer Logan's rapid, quick questions- which Patton was still processing- he speaks again after a moment of silence between them.

"I apologize, I don't mean to so intensely inquire," he rushed, seeming suddenly nervous. He looked up at Logan and chuckled. "Kiddo, you didn't intensely inquire, whatever that means," he murmured. "I'm just so late- WAIT, WE HAVE A TEST? WHAT?" He stopped himself from screaming in panic, and began to flutter around the hall, hands wringing. "Oh, my- Logan, thank you for telling me-" words rushed out of his mouth that even he, himself, couldn't comprehend.

His footfalls were loud and echo-y. Patton was, in all honesty, too afraid to care about being polite anymore. If they had a test like Logan said, he knew he was going to fail. Especially if it was in chemistry. Patton, who was absolutely horrible at all things chem., was known for his good grades. How would his reputation hold up if he got a bad grade on this test? He was known as a good guy with grades that met the same standard. Just what he wanted to be.

"Patton, calm down. Please. Could we possibly tell the instructors you had fallen ill? I could assist you in inspecting your textbooks for any vaguely useful information. We could use the tale that you hadn't been keeping well, as I previously said, and to excuse my absence, we could say I was tending to you." He offered, and it did little to calm Patton's racing heart and nerves.

"I can't lie. That's just- that's wrong." He insisted, and hated the fact that something in the back of his mind agreed with Logan. It might be good for him, to study for the test. Better than nothing.

No! It's wrong! Against everything you stand for! A lie through your teeth! You can't, Patton!

Maybe he should. Think about it. If he studies for the test, he could get a good grade. Pass the class. Keep his reputation. "Adam and Eve bought knowledge, for the price of one small sin."

He can't- sinning, lying- it's so wrong. This is all a bad way to exist. He can't go on with this. That one small sin could trigger a chain of larger, worse sins!

The two sides of his brain argue loudly, and he inhales deeply. "Lo…" He trails off, holding out a hand. He looked at him with determined eyes, ignoring the hurting of lying- especially to someone as important as a teacher- and letting himself say the words he had been waiting to say. Even if that one half of him didn't want him to, he knew it was probably best for him. What could go wrong?

"Let's do this."


	2. Study Time..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying-- God, how I hate studying-

Patton looked at Logan with fiery eyes.

He seemed to stutter, not knowing how to respond to his dorm mate's sudden determination and passion.

"Are you certain of your decision, Pat?" He asked, and allowed a small smile to spread across his lips slowly. For whatever reason, he enjoyed being near Patton. Maybe it was his alluringly friendly disposition…

Shaking his head, Logan cleared his mind of the strange thoughts. He continued to smile, though it had become ever so slightly uncertain. Maybe Patton was doing this to trick him? No. I need to have more faith in both him and myself. He thought, firmly.

Patton simply nodded, his outstretched hand thrusting even father forward. A lavender like smell drifted from him to Logan's nose, as if he'd spent the morning in a field of the soft purple flowers. It was pleasant, that smell. Comforting, like being in the warm embrace of a loved one.

The logical man let his tremulous fingers rest inside Patton's, where they were clutched almost immediately.

"Let's go, Lo," he giggled at the name, a childish look in his eyes.

"Lo? That's… I have not heard someone call me that before." Logan smiled loftily, feeling more at ease with Patton than he had in goodness knows how long.

"I thought it would fit, I mean… I've heard some people call you Logic before. Both your name and Logic start with Lo, so…" Patton looked away, bashful. Suddenly nervous, he let a small chuckle fall from his mouth.

"It is akin to these names, yes. I do see it fit for use. Continue, if you please."

"Really?"

"Certainly."

Patton giggled, a look not far from a child's upon his face. His soft, funny, cheery, adorable face, Lo thought, slipping his hand a bit deeper into Patton's as they continued down the hallway to their dorm. They had been walking especially slow, enjoying each other's company. Trying to get there as late as possible. Patton's smile widened, feeling Logan's hand dip lower and their fingers joining.

"Your hand is toasty," he murmurs, almost inaudibly. Logan gave a small laugh, and tightened his grip on his new friend's hand. Not necessarily caring what any passerby may think. Strolling along this corridor, Lo felt calm and happy. He drifted unnoticeably closer to Patton, his heart slowly pulsing. Breathing sluggish and tranquil.

"You know, since I've met you, I've only heard you laugh once before. And now, hearing it again, it sounds… different, you know?"

"Just what, exactly, are you implying?"

"Oh.. It sounds happier, more at ease." He said simply, stopping at the door to their dorm. Without another word, he slipped the keycard with his name and ID number on it into the lock. With a long beep, the bolt unlatched and Patton pushed down the handle. Looking inside with a random nervousness, he saw the familiar scape of their room and allowed his shoulders to drop. Somewhat calmer.

"More… amicable?" He joked, trying to lighten the mood. Patton let out a low chuckle.

"You and your big words, kiddo."

"Kiddo?"

"Yeah? That's what I call everyone. I can stop, if you'd like-"

"No, no, it's alright, Patton."

After a moment's pause; "I'm sorry, Lo."

"You shouldn't feel obligated to be contrite."

Patton sighed, shifting his covers and arranging them lower on the bed. He sat, and looked around, patting the bed next to him; a beckon for Logan to come sit with him. Feet sinking into the plush gray carpet Patton had set next to his bed- which he used as a place to store his arsenal of slippers, pajamas, and various stuffed animals- Lo sunk onto his bed, letting out a content sigh. It was much softer than Logan's had ever been, and the mounds of stuffed animals created a warm, safe atmosphere he had never really known before. Patton reached across Logan's lap, muttering something about the reach, and tugged a stuffed octopus away from the towers.

"This is Nebula," he said softly, handing Logan the stuffed animal that looked like a blue-ringed octopus. Logan's eyes snapped up to Patton's, somewhat stunned.

"Y-you mean… f-for me?" He whispered, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Nobody had ever cared enough to give him a gift. He often felt worthless, because of how, whenever he tried to share facts, the surrounding people had always brushed him off. Like they'd rather him be gone entirely. Lo cradled the tiny stuffy, which fit in the palm of his hand, as if it were a delicate moth of some variety. It's small, deep brown eyes reflected the fall sun as they bore into his soul. The soft scraps of wool that coated Nebula was bright yellow, with bright, sky blue rings here and there. To his surprise, there was slight orange and green undertones to each ring, surrounded by light brown.

"Yeah. Do you like her?" Patton murmured, pressing slightly closer to Logan. The stuffed animal, adorned with a small metal keyring, sat in his hands like a rare gem. She was, really, quite beautiful. At least to Lo.

"I adore her. Thank you, Patton." He whispered, eyes closing. He clutched the octopus close to his chest gingerly, and inhaled slowly. Patton's scent drifted to his nose again, that familiar lavender smell. He felt as if he knew it, even before he had met his roommate. Like he had been born only to smell this. Nonsense, he told himself. Something told him, though, that it wasn’t as ridiculous as it seemed.

Nebula was special. He could see that even now. It didn't matter to him that she was a stuffy. As he continued to think, the theory that the smell meant more to him then he thought dropped down to a level of lowest importance. He could deal with that later. What was most important now was getting through the day with his soulmate.

He hadn't thought of Patton as anything but a roommate before. But now, this morning, seeing his eye? He knew. The superstition of hair color and eye color had always seemed like nonsense to him, but now… it didn't seem so fraudulent. But then, there was Remus, another classmate in their chemistry class. He had also dyed a strip of blue into his hair the previous day. Lo had done it in a fit of grief, so why had Remus? And was Patton even his soulmate? Was any of this even-

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft susurration. He realized it was Patton, saying something to him. Snapping to attention, he tried to clue himself in. How clueless did he have to be to not listen? Idiot! He scolded himself.

"… glad you like her. I was scared to give her to you, if I'm being honest. I've been wanting to for a while now, I thought you would like her." Patton was leaning against him slightly, and Lo's heart picked up. Shoulders drooping farther, he felt the blood scream in his veins and his heart pound harder. Shifting away, he murmured, "I should probably get the textbooks…"

As he rummaged through his bag, his thoughts blared.

Why did you do that? Why did you decline him?

Did he do something wrong?

Why is your heart racing? Why are you scared?

So, what are you going to do?

Is he your soulmate? Or is he Remus'?

Is the blue in his eye even real?

I should dye my hair again. That will solve the problem. Maybe neon green. What would everyone think of me if I dyed my hair green?

He could feel Patton's eyes digging into his back, crushed. He had always seemed to be the clingy type; not that Lo minded. Patton seemed nice enough. Maybe he even had a chance to become a good friend, but who could say, this early into their relationship? It's not a relationship, of course. Not one with romantic intentions, at least.

The cacophony of his thoughts continued, interrupting those thoughts, and his head began to ache. Finally finding his ancient chemistry book, he ripped it from his bag with unexpected anger. Looking at his trembling hands, he took a deep breath. He heard Patton, distantly, asking if he was alright.

"No, no, no, I'm not, no," he repeated. He didn't think that, with the raging headache that got worse each second, he would ever be 'alright'.

"I'm not." he said again, tongue slipping over the words over and over. Stumbling back to the bed, he sat heavily and set his head in his hand. "There are so many thoughts." he whispered. Logan had dropped the book on the floor, where it had landed softly on the carpet. His face, a ghastly white of terror, burrowed deeper into his hands.

"I apologize. You shouldn't have to tolerate this behavior, especially not when it is displayed by me." Lo groaned softly, curling his legs up slightly. Patton set a gentle hand on his back and rubbed it in soothing, circular motions. Logan stopped his quiet weeping to look up at his friend.

"I get it. I've been here before. The thoughts all get to loud, yeah?" All Lo could do was nod, eyes wide.

"I used to have this habit of hiding my less than awesome feelings. So when I felt like sobbing, I'd just smile and crack jokes. I thought that it was coping; always joking. Never showing sadness, hoping it would go away."

"Did it work?"

"Nope…

"I felt bad!"

"Patton, I'm terribly sorry."

"It's Ok."

"How's that?"

"Everybody gets sad, even Dads that have people to care for.

"And therefore!

"You don't have to hide your pain, Lo."

"Pat.."

"A life without rainy days is incomplete."*

"T-That may be so."

Pat chuckled, his hand lifting from Logan's back and ruffling his hair. He leaned into Patton, who pressed his face into his friend's shoulder and inhaled quietly. Logan opened his mouth to say something, but closed it to savor the precious moment. Patton gave a small sigh and pulled away, and he gave a small noise of sadness at the distance that had opened between them.

"We should probably get to studying."

"I'm aware."

*FROM THOMAS SANDERS' INCOMPLETE (THE PUZZLE SONG)


End file.
